JT and Liberty new parents
by Lexi1981
Summary: Sequel to Liberty Hide a Big Secret From JT. this story picks up where Liberty Hide a big secret from JT left off. I do not own Degrassi or the charterer on the show.
1. Chapter one: Settle into parenthood

Chapter One: Settle into parenthood  
It is Sunday afternoon and it has now been three days since Liberty give Birth to her and JT son Josh. It's also they first day at home as a family, Liberty is sitting on her and JT bed (in the center of the room the headboard is up against the right wall, if just walk through the door). Liberty is holding Josh and JT is sitting next to Liberty stare at his three and half days-old son. Josh is sleep in his mom arms, he kicks his tiny little feet, but does not wake up. JT looks over at the nightstand (that on the right side of the bed if sitting or laying on the bed, which is Liberty side of the bed) and see Liberty textbooks notebooks and English novel on the nightstand. JT looks at his son, then at his girlfriend and mother of his child.

"Lib let me hold Josh, so you can work on your homework. That way you are not behind when you go back to school on Monday."

"Ok."

Liberty hands Josh to JT and he take his son from Liberty. Liberty then takes her English novel, which is Lord of the rings the two towers off the top of the pile of homework on the nightstand. She then starts to read the novel that her English class is reading. Liberty had been reading for a half hour, when Josh start crying. JT holding his son stand up and walks out of the bedroom and goes into the kitchen/living room. He walks over to the kitchen counter and make his son a bottle. After he made the bottle JT carrying his son and bottle walk over to the couch and take sat on the couch. JT puts the bottle into his son mouth and Josh start drinking his bottle. After Josh has drink half the bottle, JT burps his son and then let Josh finishes the Bottle. When the bottle gone JT burps Josh again and then changes Josh diaper. JT stands up and takes the bottle over to the kitchen sink, he puts the bottle into the sink. Then still carrying his son JT walk back into his and Liberty bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Liberty. At the same time there is a knock on the apartment door. JT stand back up (still holding Josh) and walks to the door of the apartment. JT looks through the peephole and sees that his mom, sister and both grandmothers are standing outside the apartment and each of them are carrying Tupperware Food Storage Containers, both grandmothers have large tupperware bowls, Katie Bell and his mom have rectangular tupperware containers and on top of Katie Bell is a large bag of tostitos scoop chips . JT opens the apartment door and lets his sister, mom and grandmothers into the apartment and at the same time Liberty walks into the living room/kitchen area.

"Your grandmother Yorke brought you a fruit salad, grandmother Cooney brought a Greek salad over for you and Liberty and Katie Bell and I brought you and Liberty a 7 Layer Bean Dip and cheese and mushroom ravioli with tomato sauce."

"(Both JT and Liberty) Thanks."

Liberty takes the bean dip and chips from Katie Bell and then Katie Bell takes Josh from her brother. Katie Bell carrying Josh walks over to the couch, she then takes a sat on the couch and gets to know her nephew. Grandma and both great grandmother takes a sat on the couch and get to know they grandson and great grandson as JT and Liberty have something to eat.


	2. Chapter Two: Liberty first day back at s

Chapter two: Liberty first day back at school  
Early Monday morning Liberty wakes up to the sound of Josh's screaming the cry that mean he is hunger. Liberty gets out of bed and then she walks into the kitchen. Liberty grabs a bottle and opens the container of baby formula, she puts four oz of water into the bottle and then puts two scoops of formula into the bottle. Liberty screws the cap onto the bottle and shakes the bottle to mixes the water and formula together, as she walks into her sons' bedroom, she then walks over to the crib that is up against the right wall (if you just walk through the bedroom door). She picks Josh up from his crib and then takes a sat on the rocking chair (that next to the crib on the left, if you just come through the bedroom door). Liberty puts the nipple of the bottle into Josh's mouth and he starts drinking the bottle. At the same time JT, walks into Josh bedroom and looks over at Liberty and his son. He then walk over to the changer table (that is up against the left wall if you just walk through the bedroom door), he reach down and grab a diaper and wipes off of the first shelf that under the changing table (bath supplies are on the second shelf of the changing table). He then puts the wipes and diaper onto the changing table. He then walks over to Josh's dresser, which is to the loft of the changing table (if facing the wooden changing table). JT grabs blue long sleeve onies with a teddy bear on the front and a pair of blue paints. JT walk back over to the changing table and set the pants and onies on the changing table.

"Lib did you sleep all right?

"Yes, Josh, only wake up twice once to be feed and the second time, because he needs his diaper changes. What happens at that school broad meeting last night, did the school board passes the teachers and our propose to build a daycare at Degrassi during the summer?"

"All the school board members voted yes for building a daycare at Degrassi and it will be opening to the teachers, school stuff member, students and other member of the community to enroll all their children in, next school year. It turns out that there is a very large needed for a daycare in the Degrassi community school area."

"Good, but at lest your grandma Yorke, has agreed to watch Josh to this school year ends."

At the same time there is a knock at the door, JT walks out of his son bedroom and then he walks into the kitchen/living room. JT walks up to the apartment door and opens the apartment door. JT lets his grandma into the apartment and she hugs her grandson, Grandma Yorke then walks into Josh bedroom, just as Liberty burps Josh. Liberty hands Josh to JT grandma, who carrying Josh over to the changing table. Grandma Yorke start to undress her great grandson, as Liberty and JT walk out of Josh bedroom and then walk into they bedroom to get dress for school. Liberty puts on a pair of jeans and pink long sleeve shirt and JT puts on a pair of jean and red long sleeve polo shirt. JT and Liberty then head into the bathroom to finish getting ready for school. Then Liberty and JT walk up to the son bedroom door and walk into his room, to see grandma Yorke sitting on the rocking chair, rocking Josh.

"Bye Josh and grandma. I have work right after school, so I will not see you till tomorrow Grandma."

"Ok JT."

"I will be home after school gets out and I will see both of you then."

"Ok, Liberty."

JT and Liberty walk out of they son bedroom and then the two of them walk into they bedroom and grabs they backpack. A few minute later JT is driving to Degrassi and Liberty is looking out the window of the passenger side of the car and she is already missing Josh. A few minutes before school start JT and Liberty walk into Degrassi and go to Mrs. Kwan classroom for English. Emma, Manny, Toby and Spinner look at JT and Liberty, as they walk over to they seat and take a sat. Liberty gets out the pictures of Josh that were taking at the hospital (in the pictures he is wearing light-blue overall with a dog on the front and long sleeve white shirt with blue and brown paw prints all over the shirt and white sock that has the dog and paw prints on them. Also in one of the pictures he is holding a stuffed cow that doubles as a toothing ring.) Liberty shows the picture to her classmates and also, show Mrs. Kwan Josh pictures.

Liberty and JT your son is very handsome and he get his mother large brown eyes. But it looks like his hair is curly like JT and his uncle Danny hair."

"He does thanks Mrs. Kwan."

"You are welcome Liberty and once everyone has seen the pictures we will begin class."

A few minutes later, the pictures of Josh are setting on the table in front of Liberty and the all the students are writing in their creative writing journals about the lord of the rings: The two towers, every couple of lines Liberty stops writing and looks over at the pictures of her son. After English class ends, Spinner, Toby, Manny, Emma, JT and Liberty heads to media immersion lab. Once in the media immersion lab all six of them take they seat and log into they account. A minute later, Mr. Simpson walks into the M.I. Lab and sees that Liberty is back, he thought that she might have taken the six weeks off from school and do six weeks of home-schooling, like Mrs. Hatzilakos told her she was allowing to do, so she could spend time with her new son and get to know him. Liberty stands up and brings the pictures of Josh over to Mr .Simpson, so he can see the pictures.

"You have a very handsome son Liberty, his name is Josh right?"

"Yes."

"You do know that you did not have to come back to school, so soon. You are allowed to be home school for up to six weeks?"

"I know, but I have never missed a day of school, until I had to leave class on Wednesday because of my water breaking. Beside after missing three days I was getting lonely. Also, I wanting to show all of my friends the pictures of Josh."

"You should have missed a few days back in September, when you were feeling under the weather because of that stomach bug and head cold. But if you want to be at school now and not home with your newborn son it is your choice Liberty."

"I am fine with being in school Mr. Simpson and great-grandmother Yorke is watching him."

"Ok, then go take your seat and let get class started. And this is the last class time you and JT have to work on your report, because tomorrow Emma and Manny are give the first report in front of the class."

"Ok."

Liberty takes the pictures back from Mr. Simpson and then walk over to her seat. She sat down and set the pictures of Josh on the desk. Then Liberty and JT get to work on they report. Second, third and fourth hours go by slow for Liberty and by fifth hour Liberty is staring at the pictures of Josh and wishes she was at home with her newborn son and not sitting in biology class taking a test that she did not study for. At the end of the hour Liberty hands her test into the teacher and then grabs her backpack and walks out the classroom door with JT.

"Lib, what wrong?"

"I miss Josh, I am going to go home and spent the rest of the day with him."

"What about the test in History?"

"I have a take home vision of the test at home, remember?"

"Ok, I will see you when I get home from work tonight."

"I love you JT."

"I love you to Liberty."

Liberty walks out of the school and over to the bus stop. A few minutes later, Liberty is sitting on the bus on her way home. When she walks into her apartment fifteen minutes later, Liberty takes her shoes off and set her backpack on the floor by the door. She then walks into Josh bedroom and Grandma York hands Josh who is crying to Liberty. As soon as Liberty has taken Josh from grandam Yorke, he stops crying. Liberty walks out of her son bedroom follow by grandma Yorke. Liberty carrying Josh and grandma Yorke walks into the kitchen and living room and Liberty set down on the couch. Liberty looks down at her son who has starts crying again, so Liberty stands back up and walks around the living room area holding Josh. Josh does not stop crying so, Liberty fixes him a bottle. Once the nipple of the bottle is in his mouth, Josh start sucking on the bottle and becomes very happy, but he keeps kicking his tiny little feet. After Josh finishes the bottle Liberty burps' Josh, she then puts Josh in his bounce seat and start doing homework. By now grandma Yorke has gone home, so Liberty is alone with her son and Josh is happy because he is in his bounce. Josh has gone to sleep, so the apartment is quiet, but Liberty knows the quiet will not last too long, seeing that he is only four and half days old. Liberty gives up doing her homework, because she is to tire to keep her eyes open and beside Josh's is taking a nap. So she might us well get some sleep too, because he does not sleep through the night yet. Liberty lays down on the couch and watches Josh till she falls asleep. She is wakening up to the sound of Josh screaming, Liberty open up her eyes up and sees her son kicking his feet and swinging his little arms in the air. She sits up on the couch and then unhooks the safe buckle on Josh's bounce seat. She then picks Josh up and feels that his diaper is wet. Liberty carrying Josh walk into her sons' bedroom. Liberty carry Josh over to the changing table and then she lays Josh down on the changing table. She undoes Josh onesies and she then changes Josh diaper. Once she has buttons up the onies and put Josh pants back on, Liberty picks her son up and then throws the dirty diaper into the diaper pail. After Liberty has laid Josh down on his back on the living room floor, she goes into the bathroom and washes her hands. As she walks back into the living room/kitchen, Liberty hears a knock on the door. Liberty walks over to the door and opens the door up to see her mother and brother stand outside her apartment door. She lets her brother and mother into the apartment and then closes the door. Then all three of them walk over to where Josh is laying on his back on the living room floor. Liberty picks her son up and hands Josh to his grandmother, who is seeing Josh for the second time.

"He very handsome Liberty and now that it has been a few days since his birth I think that Josh has your eyes, but Josh has JT ears, mouth, nose and feet."

"Josh got the boy feature from JT and me too and he also has our curly hair. Can I hold Josh Liberty?"

"Sure Danny, but remember to support his head."

Mrs. Van Zandt hands Josh to Danny who put his right hand under the head and put his left hand under his body. Danny then takes a sat on the couch, still holding his nephew. He smile really big at his nephew, Just then JT walks into the apartment and set down on Danny left hand side.

"I thought you had work after school JT?"

"I was supposed to, but the filming for the next episode of the pre preschool program got changes. The episode will be film tomorrow night, instead of today Liberty."

"Ok."

"Liberty set down next to your bother on his right-hand side I want to get a picture of the three of you with my grandson Josh."

"Ok, But after you take the picture I will take a picture of you hold Josh, mom."

"I have a better idea Mrs. Van Zandt I will set the auto timer on your camera, so it will take pictures on it own and then we can all be in the pictures."

"Ok JT."

Jt set the camera up, then sat back down on the couch next to Danny. After the camera takes the picture. Mrs. Van Zandt takes a picture of liberty holding Josh and then one of JT holding her grandson. Then Mrs. Van Zandt takes one last picture of Danny holding his nephew. Liberty then takes the camera from her mom and gets a picture of her hold her grandson. A hour later Danny and Mrs. Van Zandt leave JT and Liberty apartment and JT goes into the kitchen. He then starts making vegetable soup. As JT is making the soup, Liberty is change Josh diaper. JT looks over at Liberty and Josh and he is amazed at how quiet and still Josh is for Liberty because when he changes Josh diaper, he kicks his little feet and pouches his little hand at him and Josh scream his lungs off the whole time. JT goes back to making the soup and at the same time Liberty picks Josh up and walks over to JT holding they son in her arms. When she reaches JT, Liberty kisses JT on his lips.

"That visit with you mom and brother want really great!"

"Yes it did and Josh's, seemed to really like it when his grandma and Uncle Danny were holding him. I just wish that my dad would have come and meet his grandson. I also wish that my dad would understand that I love you, JT and the two of us want to spent the rest of our life together."

"Maybe your dad, will want to meet his grandson after he sees all the pictures that your mom took with her digital camera."

"Yeah maybe."

Liberty carrying Josh walks over to the bounce chair, then sat Josh's onto the chair. Liberty then buckles the safety belt up, so that Josh is secure in the chair. She then walks over to the kitchen table and set table for dinner. Liberty takes a sat at the table, while JT finish getting dinner ready. When the soup is ready, JT dish the soup into two bowls and then brings the bowls of soup over to the table. The two of them starts eat they soup and are also watching Josh, who is trying to put his right thumb into his mouth. At the same time there is a knock on the door, Liberty stands up and walks over to the door of the apartment. She looks through the peephole that in the door and sees that her father stand at the door, along with her mom and bother. Liberty let all three of them into the apartment and the first thing her father does is to walk over to his grandson Josh. Mr. Van Zandt then unbuckles the safe hocks on the bounce chair and then lift Josh out of the bounce chair, he then holds him for the first time. At the same time Liberty, Danny and Mrs. Van Zandt are taking pictures of Mr. Van Zandt holding his grandson.

"Liberty, I am sorry for the way that I have been acting to you and JT. The two of you have a handsome son and I am ok with it, if the two of you want to get married and raise Josh together."

"Thanks Dad!"

"But the two of you need to promise me that you will finish high school and go to college."

"(Both Liberty and JT) Of cause we will!"

"How about the three of you join us for dinner, there is enough soup for all of us?"

"(Mr and Mrs Van zandt) Sure JT, we will join you and Liberty for dinner."

Danny and Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt take a sat at the table and at the same time JT gets three more bowls out of the cabinet, then he dish out soup into all three bowls. Liberty walk over to the counter and help JT carry the bowls over to the table. After JT and Liberty have sat down at the table, all five of them start eat, also Mr. Van Zandt holds his grandson while he eats dinner. After dinner Liberty is washing the dishes and Mrs. Van Zandt is drying the dishes. At the same time Mr. Van Zandt is sitting on the couch holding his grandson, as JT works on his homework and Danny is watching his father hold Josh. A few hours later Mr and Mrs. Van Zandt and Danny have left and now Liberty and JT are getting Josh ready for bed.


	3. Chapter three: Josh first cold

Chapter three: Josh first cold  
It now been three weeks since Josh was born and it's also the second week of March. JT is home from school with Josh, because he has the sniffle and a very low grade fever of 38.4 degrees Celsius (101.2 degrees Fahrenheit). JT try to told Liberty that Josh would be fine with his grandma, but she wanting JT to stay home with Josh. She would have stay home, but she is already two and half weeks behind in school, so she needed to go to school. Meanwhile, at Degrassi Liberty is sitting in third hour class and is taking note and listens to teacher talking about how frog reproduce. When the bell rings for class to end Liberty stands up and grabs her backpack, science textbook and notebook. She then walks out of the classroom and towards her locker. When Liberty gets to her locker, she open it up and looks at the picture that she has taped onto her locker door of JT, Danny, Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and Josh and she starts crying, because she can't be at home to take care of her son. Liberty does not even hear Emma, Manny and Toby walk up to her. Emma's taps Liberty on the shoulder, Liberty slower turns around and looks at Emma, Manny and Toby.

"Liberty what wrong?"

"I wish that I was home taking care of Josh, If only I was not so far behind in school already."

"I am sure JT doing fine watching Josh."  
"I know that, it just I miss my son and he is not feeling good and he only wants me. When I give him to JT, so I could leave for school he would not stop crying and that break my heart."

"Then call JT and see how Josh is doing, maybe talking to JT will help you feel better."

"No, that will only make it worse."

At the same time the last bell rings for fourth-hour and Toby, Emma, Manny and Liberty head to the lunchroom. Meanwhile back at JT and Liberty apartment, JT has getting Josh dress and is now putting a coat on his son. After he zips the coat up JT puts a hat on his son head then puts Josh into his infant car seat. Then the two of them leave the apartment and go out to JT car. JT had not planing on taking Josh anywhere, but after talking to his grandma Yorke on the phone an hour ago, he decides he should take Josh to see the doctor because his fever was not going down. Also because Josh would not eat anything and he kept pull on his left ear, all morning long and Josh would scream really loud every time that JT try to look at his left ear. So he call and made a doctor appointment and the doctor office say they could get Josh in right away. When JT pulls his car into the health center parking lot, he finds a parking space near the doors. He then pulls the car into the parking space, he puts the car into the parking position and then turns the car off. A moment later JT has open the back door on the drives side of the car and is happy to see that his son has fallen to sleep, Because Josh had been up all night sneezes, coughing and crying. JT lift the car seat off the base and carry Josh into the doctor office in his car seat, so he does not wake Josh up. JT walk up to the admitting desk and sign Josh in. The nurse that is sitting behind the desk, the nurse then takes the sign-in sheet and she looks at Josh name and then looks up at Jt.

"You can take Josh right back to examine room one."

"Thanks."

A minute late in examine room one, JT set Josh car seat down on the examine table and then he unhook the car seat safety harness. JT takes his son out of the car seat, then takes Josh head off. JT takes Josh coat off, the holding his son JT takes a seat in the rocking chair that in the exam room and start rocking his crying son, while they are waiting for the doctor to come into the examine room. Five minutes later, a gray hair, blue eye doctor, that is around fifty year old and name tag says Dr. Pooh walks through the door. The doctor close the door of the examine room behind him and then Dr. Pooh pulls his stool over in front of JT and Josh. The door then takes a sat on his stool.

"I am Dr. Pooh. The nurse has write down on Josh's chart that he has a fever of 38.8 C (101.9 F), what else seems to be wrong with Josh today?"

"He has a cough and running nose. He also keep pulling on his left ear and does not want to eat."

"Can you set him back down in his car seat, so I can take a look at him?"

"Sure."

JT and Dr. Pooh stands up and sat his son into the car seat. Then Dr. Pooh takes his otoscope out. Dr. Pooh looks into Josh's left ear and the doctor then sees Josh's left ear inflame. He then takes a look at Josh right ear and find that the right ear is also starting to get inflame too. Dr. Pooh takes the disposable tip off and throws the tip into the trash can. He then puts a small tip onto the otoscope and takes a look in both sides of Josh's nose. The doctor then listens to Josh lungs and finds that Josh lungs are clear. Dr. Pooh then takes a look at Josh's throat, because Josh is crying from having the cold stethoscope on his chest and his mouth is wide open. Dr. Pooh sees that Josh's throat is not red or inflame, which is good. Dr. Pooh pick up Josh from his car seat and then hands Josh to JT. JT then takes a sat on the rocking chair and starts rocking Josh, at the same time Dr. Pooh take a sat on his stool.

"I have look Josh over and he has an ear infection in both ears, here a prescription for analgesic eardrops to help relieve the pain, put the ear drops in both of his ears twice a day. I am also writing Josh a prescription for liquid penicillin. I want you to give Josh 2mg three time a day for ten days. Also, makes sure to keep the liquid penicillin refrigerating."

"Ok, Thanks Dr. Pooh, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Seeing that Josh never had penicillin before, you should watch him for an allergic reaction. If Josh's develops a rash or has swell on any part of his body, call the office and let us know. Also, If Josh's starts having breathing problems take him to the ER."

"Ok, What about the cough and his running nose?"

"He also has a mild head cold, it should go away in a few days. Just make sure that you dress Josh warm enough, when you take him outside and keep his ear's cover. Also, get his prescription fill on your way home and start Josh on them once you get home.

"I will Dr. Pooh, thanks."

Dr. Pooh hands JT the prescriptions for Josh and JT folds them in half and put the prescriptions in his wallet. JT stand up and walks over to the exam table and puts Josh coat on. JT then zips up the coat and hat puts the hat on. JT puts Josh into the car seat. He then buckles up the safety harness that is on Josh's car seat. Then JT carry Josh in his car seat out to the car and then goes to the drive through pharmacy at walgreens and get his son prescriptions fill. JT then drives his son home and once home JT gives Josh his medicine. An hour later JT has got Josh to take a nap, so he text message Liberty and tells her that Josh has ear infection in both ears and a mild head cold. He also lets his girlfriend know Dr. Pooh put Josh on liquid penicillin and analgesic eardrops for the ear infection. JT then lay down on the couch and takes a nap him self.


	4. Chapter fou: newlywed

Chapter four: Newlywed  
It is the morning of April 12, 2006, JT wakes up to the sound of his wife of one full day (Liberty) singing to they one month and two weeks old son Josh (Liberty and JT got morning Saturday evening). JT gets out of bed and walks into the living room/Kitchen and liberty walks over to JT and kiss him on the lips, JT then kisses Liberty back on her lips. At the same time Josh starts kick his feet and Josh smile at his parents. Both JT and Liberty look at they son and then smile at Josh. Liberty walks over to the playpen (that in front of the couch and coffee table) and Liberty lays Josh onto his stomach in the playpen. JT looks at Liberty and notice that she is already dress for school and he notices that his wife is wearing a pair of a black loose-fitting workout pants and oversize black t-shirt. JT also notice that Liberty has her hair in a ponytail. JT then takes his eyes off his wife and join Liberty in watching they son. At the same time Josh hold his head up and looks at his mom and dad. Josh then smiles at his mom and dad, at the same time JT grabs the camera off the coffee table and takes a picture of his son, because it is the first time that Josh's has hold his head up on his own.

"Josh's is getting, so big and he is trying so many new things every day. What if Josh does something new, when we are at school?"

"Grandma Yorke will take a picture of Josh or record what he is doing on the camcorder, so we can watch it when we get home from school, Lib."

"I wish the daycare at Degrassi was open already!"

"The daycare will be open on the first day of school next year, Lib. The workers are already three weeks ahead on building the additions onto the school for the daycare classrooms and adding girls and boy's restrooms that are set up with sinks and toilets that are lower enough for toddlers (age through five years old) to use."

"I know JT, but I miss Josh so much when I am at school or at work."

"I need to get ready for school and you need to finish getting ready for school, Lib!"

"I am ready for school, so I will keep an eye on Josh, so you can get ready for school JT."

"Ok."

JT walk out of the living room/kitchen and into the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and bathroom. JT then walk into his and Liberty bedroom, so he to get dress for school. At the same time Liberty has walks over to the refrigerator and she has got herself a glass of apple juice to drink. Liberty then walks over to the couch and takes a sat on the couch. She watches Josh, as she drinks the apple juice and once Liberty finishes drinking the glass of juice, she lays down on the couch. She then curls up into a ball, because she has menstrual cramps that are very painful. Liberty is trying to fight the urge to start crying, but she can't fight the urge and start crying. At the same time JT walks out of the bathroom and then he walks into the living room/kitchen. JT see Liberty laying on the couch, he also notice that his wife is crying. He walks over to his wife and set down on the edge of the couch next to her. JT looks at his son, who has gone to sleep and then JT then looks at Liberty.

"Lib, what is wrong?"

"I have really bad menstrual cramps and the pain relive I took this morning is not working!"

"Do you want to stay home from school today and sleep?"

"I can't JT, I have miss too many days of school since Josh was born."

"Do you think that you will be able to block out how painful the cramps are and make it through the whole school day?"

"No!"

"Then, I will have my grandma call the school and told person that answers the phone that you are sick and that you cannot come to school today."

"Thanks, but JT will your Grandma Yorke stay and watch Josh, if I stay home from school?"

"I am sure she will stay and watch Josh for us."

At the same time there is and knock on their apartment door, which wakes up Josh and he starts screaming, at the top of his lungs. JT stands up and then he walks over to the playpen. JT lifts his son out of the playpen and the two of then walk over to the apartment door. JT looks through the peephole and he see it is his grandma Yorke standing outside the apartment door. He unlocks the door, then JT opens the door up and takes a steps aside letting his grandma into the apartment. Grandma Yorke walks into the apartment and sees Liberty lay on the couch crying. Grandma Yorke walks over to Liberty and set down on the edge of the couch next to Liberty. Grandma Yorke then feels Liberty's forehead with her left hand.

"You are not running a fever, so why are you not up and finishes getting ready for school?"

"(Crying and now holding her low abdominal.) I have really bed menstrual cramp and the pain relive I took this morning is not working."

Grandma, will you call Liberty into school sick and stay here and watch Josh even though Liberty is home?"

"Sure JT."

"Thanks Grandma."

"You are welcome JT."

Grandma Yorke stands up and takes Josh from JT. JT then walks over to the door and put his shoe on. JT grabs his backpack and then he leaves the apartment. Grandma Yorke lock the door after JT leaves. JT grandam then picks up the phone and dials Degrassi phone number, she then puts the phone on speakerphone, as she wait for someone to answers Degrassi phone line. Grandma Yorke set the phone down on the kitchen counter and then she start making a bottle for Josh.

"I am going to go into mine and JT bedroom and I am going to change back into my pajamas. Then I am going to get into bed and try to get some sleep, because Josh was up every hour on the dot last night. Plus I could not sleep because of the cramps."

"Ok Liberty, go get some rest. Do not worry about Josh, I will take care of him for you."

"Thanks."

Liberty slower get up from the couch and start walking to her and JT bedroom. Once in the bedroom Liberty close the bedroom door and at the same time Mrs. Hatzliakas answer Degrassi phone line.

"Degrassi community school principal Mrs. Hatzliakas speaking, how can I help you?"

"This is Mrs. Yorke JT grandmother, I am call to let you know that Liberty Van Zandt will not be able to make school today."

"Why is Liberty Van Zandt unable to come to school today, is Josh sick again?"

"Not Josh is healthy, Liberty has very painful cramps and the pain relieve Liberty took is not working, plus she hardly got any sleep last night."

Also as grandma Yorke talk to the principal of the school that Liberty and JT go to, she is feeding Josh his bottle. Meanwhile in Liberty and JT bedroom, Liberty is laying in bed with the heating pad on her lower abdominal , to see if that will help relieve the pain from her menstrual cramps. She is also listing to JT grandma talking to Mrs. Hatzliakas and is worried that she is going to have to get dress and go to school. Because she just hear Mrs. Hatzliakas says that Liberty is running out of days to miss and if she take today off she will be out of days to miss. Which mean that if Josh gets sick again, she will not be able to stay home with him. Liberty then hear JT grandma come to her defense and told Mrs. Hatzliakas that Liberty is in too much pain to make it into school and Liberty will be taking the day off school. Liberty then hears Mrs. Hatzliakas told JT grandma that is fine, but she will have to be at school every day for the rest of the school year and the only reason she could miss school is if she been admitting into the hospital. If she just stays home to be with Josh or leaves school and does not get a note from an ER doctor, she will fail her junior year of school and have to repeat eleventh grade next year. Liberty closes her eyes and at the same time grandma Yorke hit the off button on the phone. Grandma Yorke then burps Josh, who has just finish his bottle. Across town at Degrassi community school, JT is giving the morning news and announcements. When the morning news and announcements are finish JT goes to English class and he takes a test on the Lord of the rings: The two towers. Meanwhile back at JT and Liberty apartment, Josh is laying on his stomach on the living floor and is showing his great grandma that he can hold his head up. At the same time Liberty is laying in bed with the heat pad on low and she has just started to falling to sleep. Back at Degrassi at eight twenty-seven a.m. JT walks into the media immersion lab for second hour holding his digital camera. He takes a sat in the computer stations he always sat at and hooks his camera up to the computer. JT then prints out the new pictures of his son Josh, along with his and Liberty wedding pictures. At the same time Mr. Simpson walks into the media immersion lab and sees the first pictures (which is of Liberty and JT wedding and the picture is of JT and Liberty holding Josh as the judge marry Liberty and JT) as the picture comes out of the printer. Mr. Simpson smiles really big, when the picture finishes printing, he picks up the picture. Mr. Simpson then takes the picture over to JT, Mr. Simpson then hands JT the picture and JT takes the picture from his teacher.

"JT, Liberty and your son has getting so big in the last month and he is handsome too." When your son older you and Liberty's are going to have a hard time keeping all the girls away from him."

"I know, the girls that are on the preschoolers' tv program with me all think that he is cute."

Mr. Simpson walks away from JT and then walk over to his desk and gets second hours lesson plans out. At the same time JT continue to printout pictures of his and Liberty wedding and they son. JT is so caught up in printing out the pictures that he does not hear his classmates come into the classroom or hear the bell for class to starts ring. JT also does not hear Manny, Emma and Toby sat down in three or the four open seats by him. Toby, Emma and Manny starts look at the pictures of JT and Liberty wedding and the pictures of Josh. Toby leans back in his seat and start laugh at Emma and Manny when there starts making a big fuss over the pictures of Josh.

"Toby's what is so funny?"

"How Manny and Emma were so totally fighting a minute ago in the hallway and now they are making a big fuss over how cute your son is, JT!"  
"But he is cute Toby!"

"I know that JT, but way do the girls have to point it out all the time? Don't you get tired of hearing that Josh is cute or handsome?"

"No, when you have a kid of your own one day, you will understand!"

"Whatever!"

"But Josh looks so cut in his red oneise and the matching red baseball cap that he is wear in this picture."

"Thanks Manny."

"Is Josh sick again, because I do not see Liberty in first-hour and now she is not in second hour?"

"No, Josh is not sick Emma. Liberty starts home from school, because she has really bad menstrual cramps."

"I hate having cramps told her to go on birth control pills, it really helps reduces menstrual cramps."

"I will let her know that Manny."

"Quiet down class. (A few second later) today in class we are starting a new group project. Each of you will be working in groups of two."

Mr. Simpson stop talking because he notices that Emma Nelson has just raised her right hand, along with several other students. He looks around the room to see who else has they hands in the air and notice that the other students who hand in the air are just very raises, but Emma is waving her hand around.

"Emma Nelson, do you have a question about the project?"

"Yes, can we choose the person that we will be working with Mr. Simpson?"

No Miss. Nelson. I have paired everyone up into groups of two. Emma's you will be working with Gavin Mason."

"Great, maybe I will get a good grade on this report, what is Emma and my report about Mr. Simpson?"

"The reports are the same for each group, they will pick a movie or tv show that has influence you life, one of you will talk about how the movie or tv show has change their life live for the better and the reason for this (could be the subject matter of the movie or show or how a character on the tv show or movie, etc) and the other person in the group will talks about their feeling about the movie or tv show (idea for this can be how they disapprove of the tv show or movie theme, feeling about individual characters, etc)."

"(Whole class) Ok, Mr. Simpson."

"Manny Santo and Toby Isaacs are pair together."

"(Manny and Toby) ok, Mr. Simpson."

"JT Yorke you will be working with Liberty Van Zandt, please fill Liberty in on the project when you get home tonight."

"I will Mr. Simpson."

Mr. Simpson goes back to tell the class who is working together on this group project and it takes Mr. Simpson ten more minutes to getting through all of the pairs. After all the class know who they will be working with, they grab they backpack or textbooks, notebook, etc and then they go sat next to whom they are working with. Emma switch seat with Manny, so Manny is next to Toby and Spinner takes the empty seat next to JT, so he is next to Emma. JT stay in his normal seat and start to brain storm tv shows and movies that he and Liberty have seen or watching each week together. Meanwhile, at the Van Zandt/Yorke Apartment Grandma Yorke is giving Josh a bath, while Liberty is sleeping.


	5. Chapter five: Josh visit Degrassi

Chapter five: Josh visit Degrassi  
Liberty Pushing a sleeping Josh in his stroller and JT walks into the school on Wednesday May 31 and head straight to they locker to clean them out, seeing that it is the last day of school. JT walks up to locker 202 and Liberty walks up to locker 204 and stop Josh stroller between her and JT lockers. Both JT Liberty yawn into the right hands, because they are exhausted from been up all night with Josh. Josh crying all night along, because of constipation. Jt looks down at his son and wish that his Grandma Yorke was watching him like normal. But Grandma Yorke sister has been hospitalize, so she has gone to Ajax to be by her sister bedside. JT had called his grandma Cooney to see if she could come over and watch Josh while they went to school, but she is watching JT ten and half year- old sister Katie Bell who stay home from school, because she has strep throat. So Liberty and JT had no choice but to bring they son to school with them, because neither of them have any excused absent left.

"It is awful that your sister get sick this week when her birthday is on June 2 (Friday)."

"I know, she just can't seem to stay health this year."

"I hope Katie Bell feels better by Friday, so we do not have to cancelled the surprise birthday party that we our throwing for her at our apartment."

"Me too Lib."

"(Josh) Fussing"

Liberty starts pushing her sons' stroller back and forth and starts singing rock a bye baby to her son. At the same time Alex is walking down the hall toward JT, Liberty and Josh. Alex walks over to the lockers and stops in front of locker number 203. She then cross her arms over her chest and give Liberty and JT a look that say get that stroller away from my locker now. Liberty's move her sons' stroller and stop Josh's stroller in front of locker number 205, which is Spinner's locker and he will not mind the stroller being there. At the same time Alex unfolds her arms and then unlocks her locker. JT stops clan out his locker and then Liberty and JT look at Alex and notices that she look pale and notice her stomach is bloated. JT and Liberty then see Alex put three tums into her mouth. JT and Liberty go back to clean out they lockers. A few moments later Alex start cleaning out her locker, she is also trying to ignore the queasy feeling and is trying her hardest to not belch in front of JT, Liberty and Josh.

"What the matter Alex?"

"I just come from a meeting with Mrs. Hatzilakos and she told me that I fail the twelfth grade and that I have to repent it next year."

"That sucks, you really try your hardest to rise your grade up this year."

"Belch yes it does suck, JT!"

"Did it every slow down at the theater last night after I left and did Paige every make it into work?"

"No Liberty, it got busier after you left last night and Paige show up long enough to turn in her uniform. Then Paige break-up with me, she said that she wanting to start Banting single. That way she is free to date whomever she wants to date."

"I am sorry Alex."

"Thanks and can you cover my shift tonight Liberty, because I am not feeling so hot. I had am upset stomach all morning and I can't stop belching, plus my stomach is also bloated. I just want to go home and sleep when school gets out today?"

"Sure."

Alex pull everything out of her locker and puts the stuff into her backpack. She then close her locker door at lean up against the locker. Liberty and JT notices that Alex has start to look green and at the same time Danny walk towards Josh, Alex, Liberty and JT.

"Who is going to watch Josh, when we are both at work Lib?"

"I will come over and watch Josh for the two of you, sis and JT."

"Thanks"

"You are welcome Liberty."

"Belch, sorry. I am going to the nurse office and see if I can go home sick."

"(JT and Liberty) Ok Liberty."

Alex walks away from Danny, JT, Liberty and Josh and at the same time Danny walks over and kneels down next to his nephews' stroller, the tickle Josh. Josh starts to laugh and at the sometime fart really loud, then pulls his little legs up towards his chest. Josh gets a look on his face that makes him look like very mad. After a minute he put his legs down and has a look of relief on his face. Danny's pick up his nephew and takes the diaper bag from his sister, then Danny and Josh go into the boys' restroom. He lays the changing mat on the floor and then lay Josh on top of the mat and gets to work changing Josh's diaper. A few moments later JT and Liberty are wait outsides the restroom door and when Danny come out with Josh, JT takes his son and the diaper bag from Danny. At the same time the bell to head to class rings, JT holding Josh and Liberty heads to Mrs. Kawn's classroom for English and at the same time Danny heads to the M.I. lab for media immersion class. The last day of school fly by for JT and Liberty and none of the teachers mind that Josh was at school with JT and Liberty seen that it was the last day of school and the teachers are just handing back exams, homework assignments and give students they grades in each class. After school gets out JT and Liberty drop Danny and Josh off at the apartment and then say bye to Josh and Danny. Liberty and JT leave for work, at the same time Danny is making Josh a bottle.


	6. Chapter six: Chapter six: Katie Bell sur

Chapter six: Katie Bell surprise birthday party  
It is now Friday evening and Liberty is set up for Katie Bell surprise birthday party. At the same time in the bathroom JT has just put Josh into the bathtub and is now giving him a bath. As JT wipe Josh legs off, Josh is kicking his little feet and splash water onto his dad. JT wash the soap off of Josh and at the same time he hears all the girls from Katie Bell girl scout troop and class have get there. JT also hear Katie Bell best friend from school Letty who just move to town at the start of the school year (they become instant friends and Letty join her Katie Bell girl scout four weeks into the school year), have get there. A few minutes later, JT gets Josh out of the tub and drys him off. After JT puts a diaper on Josh, he puts a blue onies onto his son. At the same time Liberty knocks on the bathroom door.

"Katie Bell is going to be here any minute, have you finish giving Josh his bath?"

"Yes, I am getting him dress right now, all I have to do is put Josh pants and socks on Lib."

"Ok."

Liberty walks into the kitchen/living room and then she gets the pop out. Liberty set the pops onto the table. At the same time JT walks out of the bathroom carrying Josh and Katie Bell best friend Letty walks over to JT, as he walks into the living room/Kitchen. Letty takes Josh from JT and Josh lays his head onto Letty right shoulder, then smiles at her. JT look at Katie Bell best friend, who has long black hair and brown eyes.

"Josh has got so big since I first meet him the day he was born, when I came to the hospital with Katie Bell and Mrs. Yorke."

"Yes, he has and I think he likes you Letty."

"Yes, I think that he like me too."

At the same time there is a knock on the apartment door, JT walk over to the door and looks through the peephole to see his sister, mom and grandma Cooney standing in front of the apartment door. JT open the door and lets Katie Bell, his mom and grandma Cooney into the apartment. Grandma Cooney comes through the door first, she is followed by Mrs. Yorke and then Katie Bell walks into the apartment. Katie Bell see all her friends are at Liberty and JT apartment and then see the banner hanging above the entryway (to the bedrooms and bathroom) that say happy birthday. Katie Bell walks over to JT and Liberty and then she hugs her brother, Katie Bell then hugs Liberty.  
"Thank you JT and Liberty."

"(JT and Liberty) you are welcome Katie Bell."

Katie Bell and her friends set down on the floor by the couch and they start playing the Lost board games. Katie Bell looks up from the Lost board game at her big brother JT and sister in-law who are playing with Josh on the couch. Josh smiles at the girls sitting on the floor and laugh because Liberty is tickling his feet. Just then there is a knock on the apartment door, Katie Bell stands up and walks over to the door. Katie Bell open up the door to see her Grandma Yorke who is carrying her birthday cake. Katie Bell lets her grandmother Yorke into the apartment and then close the door behind her grandma. Grandma Yorke walks over to the kitchen table and sets the cake down in the center of the table. At the same Liberty walks over to the kitchen table carrying Josh's and look down at the cake box, which Grandma Yorke just took the top off of the box to reveal a three-tier round cake. The top layer has yellow fondant with pink fondant butterflies on top of the yellow fondant and the middle tier has pink fondant with purple fondant butterflies on top of the pink fondant. The bottom tier has purple fondant with yellow fondant butterflies on top of the purple fondant.

"Happy eleventh birthday Katie Bell!

"Thank you grandma, is it yellow cake with strawberry butter cream filling to hold the fondant and layers together?"

"Yes."

Katie Bell walks back over to the coffee table and couch and she sat back down on the floor. At the same time Letty just finish taking her turn playing the lost board games and it is now Katie Bell turn. Katie Bell takes her turn and at the same time Liberty, Josh and grandma Yorke are looking at the cake.

"The baker did a great job on Katie Bell birthday cake and thanks for pick up the cake grandma Yorke."

"No problem Liberty I know how hard it is to have an infant around the house and you have it even hard then I did, with going to school and working. At lest I was able to stay home when I had Mr. Yorke."

"Now that everyone is here, we can order the pizza."

"Ok JT, Katie Bell what types of pizza's do you and your friends want?"

"Two x-large vegetables pizzas and one x-large pizza with everything on it."

"Ok, Katie Bell, I will go order the pizza's."

"(Katie Bell and all her friends) thanks Liberty."

Liberty walks over to the phone and call Jimmy's pizzeria. A few minutes later as they are waiting for the three pizzas and cheese bread to be delivered, Katie Bell is opening her birthday gifts. The first gift she is opening up is from Liberty and JT. Katie Bell slower unwraps the shine purple wrapping paper that on the long box to sees a plain brown box. She opens up the box to see the wooden bed frame (head and feet board) that has engraved butterflies on front of the head and feet board and that she has wanted for the last year.

"Thank you JT and Liberty, I love it."

"(Both Liberty and JT: You are welcome."

Liberty hands Katie Bell the next gift, which is in a pink gift bag. Katie Bell takes the card out of the gift bag and opens up the card. Katie Bell read the card to herself, then looks at her friends, Liberty, JT, Josh, and both grandmothers.

"This gift is from Letty."

Katie Bell lifts the pink tissue paper out of the medium size bag to see a box set of The Hobbit, The lord of the rings: The fellowship, two towers and return of the king. She takes the box set of the Hobbit, The lord of the rings: The fellowship, two towers and return of the king out of the gift bag and holds it up for everyone to see.

"Thank you Letty."

"You are welcome Katie Bell."

JT hands his sister the next gift, which is wrapped in white wrapping paper and says happy birthday in pink, purple and red letter, with stars in the same color on the wrapping paper. Katie Bell pulls the card off of the top of the box and then take the card out of the envelope, to see the front of the card say happy birthday. Katie Bell's open up the card and sees that the birthday card says, I hope that you have a great birthday love your grandma Yorke.

"This gift is from my grandmother Yorke."

Katie Bell then starts to unwrap the gift, once all the wrapping paper is off it reveals a plain brown box. Katie Bell opens the box and pulls out two handfuls of purple and pink tissue paper, she throw the tissues paper into the trash bag that next to her and then pull out a box set of Buffy the vampire slayer: The complete series season one through seven. She holds the box set up for everyone to see. Katie Bell then set the box set of Buffy the vampire slayer: The complete series season one through seven onto the coffee table and then Liberty hands Katie Bell the next gift, which is wrapped in yellow wrapping paper with pink, purple, light blue, white, green, lavender and orange butterflies on the paper. She takes off the card that is tape to the front and not in an envelope. She looks at the front of the card, which also has butterflies on the front of the card. Katie Bell opens up the card and sees the gift is her from friends and members of her girl school troop and class Anne, Emma, Emily and Sara.

"This gift is from my friends Anne, Emma, Emily and Sara"

Katie Bell unwraps the gift and then opens up the box that the gift is in. Katie Bell then pulls out a pile of four books, she looks at the first book and sees it is Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, she holds the book up for everyone to see, she then holds up Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, followed by Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and last she holds up Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for everyone to see. Katie Bell sets the books on the coffee table and then takes the next gift from Liberty, which is in a pink gift bag. Katie Bell looks at the card that came with the bag and see this gift is from her grandma Cooney.

"This gift is from my grandma Cooney."

Katie Bell pulls out the pink tissue paper and sees the Glam Girl Mega Make-up Kit that comes with four-nail polishes (in green, blue, pink and purple), four lip glosses (in two shades pink, clear and lavender) three lipsticks (pink, purple and rose color), two lip pencils (in pink and rose color), three eye shadows (two shades of pink and lavender), three blushes (shades of pink), one shimmer body mist, one shimmer body lotion. The kit also comes with twelve other beauty accessories (five make up brushes, round foundation sponges, two nail files, mirror, tweezer, nail brush and a 4-way nail buffer) in a purple carrying case that has detachable shoulder strap and zipper pocket on each side. Katie Bell takes the make up kit out of the bag and then open up the kit. Katie Bell then holds the make up kit up for everyone to see.

"I love the make up kit grandma Cooney and thank you for getting the make up kit."

"You are welcome Katie bell."

Katie Bell set the make up kit on the coffee table and then JT hand her then next gift, which is in a purple gift bag that has butterflies on the bag. Katie Bell opens the card that came with the bag and sees the gift is from her friends Amy and Rose (who are twin sisters in her girl scout troop and class).

"This gift is from Amy and Rose."

Katie Bell takes the purple tissue paper that has butterflies on the paper out of the bag and then looks into the bag and sees a purple box that says style me up nail-salon. Katie Bell pulls the style me up nail-salon box out of the gift bag and then hold the box that the nail salon come in up for everyone to see. As Katie Bell holding the box up for everyone to see, she is reading the back of the box and see that the kit has a nail dryer, six bottle of nail polish (purple, clear, blue, pink sliver, gold glitter), two nail files, thirty nail stickers (of roses, French tip decal (pink rose with white background, color tips and white tips), snow flake and holiday), one bag of glitter powder, three bags of mini sequins, one pair of toe separators, thirty-two polish remover pads also came in the kit. Katie Bell set the style me up nail salon kit on the coffee table and then JT hand his sister the second to last gift, which is in medium sizes tie dye pink and purple gift bag that has a matching card on the bag. Katie Bell open the cards and sees the gift is from her friends Amber, Claire, Holly, Kate and Carly (Claire and Carly are twin-sister).

"This gift is from Amber, Claire, Holly, Kate and Carly."

Katie Bell pulls the first part of the gift that is wrapped in tissue paper that matches the gift bag. She then takes the tissue paper off and sees a gift set of six-nail polishes in the colors lilac, baby blue, white pearl, baby pink, gold metallic and yellow. Katie Bell set the nail polish on her lap and then take out the second part of the gift that warp in purple tissue paper. Katie Bell tears the tissue paper off the gift and sees another gift set of six nail polishes in the colors of black lava, red, copper, navy blue, maroon, volcanic orange. She set the second set of nail polishes on her leap and takes the third part of the gift out of the bag. She take the pink tissue paper off the gift and see two gifts set of four nail polishes in each set, the colors in these two set are jade, teal, fusion pink, chocolate, plum, denim, metallic blue, neon pink. Katie Bell set the two gift set of nail polishes on her lap and then takes out the last part of the gift that warp in tissue paper that matching the gift bag. She takes the tissue paper off the gift and sees four boxes of nail stickers. The first box of nail stickers has butterflies in the box. The second box of nail stickers has a mix of flowers in the box. The third box of nail stickers is stars and the fourth box of nail stickers are cross.

"Thanks Amber, Claire, Holly, Kate and Carly I love the gift."

"(Amber, Claire, Holly, Kate and Carly) you are welcome Katie Bell."

Katie Bell set the four gift sets of nail polishes and the four boxes of nail stickers onto the coffee table and then JT hand his sister the last gift, which is in a pink gift bag that has gold stars on the bag. Katie Bell looks at the card that came with the bag and sees that the gift is from her mom.

"This gift is from my mom."

Katie Bell takes the tissue paper that match the bag out and sees three movie DVD cases. She pulls the DVD out of the bag and sees that the movies are the three, Lord of the ring movies. Katie Bell holds up the movies and shows then to everyone.

"Thanks mom"

"You are welcome Katie Bell."

At the same time there is a knock on the door. JT stands up and walks over to the apartment door. JT opens the door and sees the pizza deliver guy standing at the door. JT pays for the pizza and cheese bread and then takes the pizzas and cheese bread from the deliver man. A minute later everyone is eating cheese bread and pizza. After everyone finishes eating pizza and cheese bread they sing happy birthday to Katie Bell and have a piece of cake. Five minutes later Liberty and JT are taking Josh to his bedroom, because it is time for his nap. At the same time the girls go back to playing Lost board game.


	7. Chapter Seven: Grand opening of Degrassi

Chapter seven: Grand opening of Degrassi daycare!  
It is Tuesday, September 5, 2006 and it the first day of the new school year and the grand opening of Degrassi daycare (which has three child care rooms a six-week old through one year old room, a two through three year old room and a four through six year old room, each room has a bathroom for the children to use). JT and Liberty pushing six month old Josh away from the new parking lot at the back of the school, which is mostly used for the Degrassi daycare. JT car is parked in the first row and first parking space of the first row, that is reserved for Degrassi community school students, teachers and staff that have children enrolled in the daycare (the first four row are for students, teacher and staff of Degrassi community school). JT and Liberty (pushing the stroller still) reaches the sidewalk. JT and Liberty (pushing the stroller) walk onto the sidewalk and then walk up to the main door that lead into the new Degrassi daycare, that was added onto the back of the school and that is also connected to Degrassi community school. When they reaches the doors of the daycare JT opens the door for Liberty and she push the stroller into the daycare. JT follow Liberty into the daycare, then the three of them head over to the office area and sign in desk (which is on the left, if you just walk through the main doors of the daycare). Liberty sign Josh into the daycare and then JT and Liberty push Josh stroller head over to the right wall (if just walk through the main doors of the daycare) which is where the strollers are left at, Liberty push the stroller up to the wall and puts the breaks on. She then unhooks the harness and takes Josh out of the stroller. At the same time a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes push a stroller up next to Josh's stroller. The little girl in the stroller looks at Josh and smile. Mia look down at her daughter and then looks at Josh and notice the little boy has curly brown hair, big brown eyes and has very light brown skin. Mia also notice that the little boy has a big toothless smile. At the same time Liberty and JT notice the little girl in the stroller is around two year old and has light brown hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Mia Jones and this is Isabella Jones."

"My name is JT Yorke."

"And my name is Liberty Van Zandt/Yorke. The little baby boy I am holding is Josh Yorke and he is six months old."

"JT and Liberty which room is your son in and do you go to Degrassi community school?"

"Josh is in the classroom for six week olds through one year old and Yes JT and I are seniors at Degrassi community school. What room is your daughter in and how old is Isabella? Also, are you a student at Degrassi community school?"

"Isabella is in the room for two through three years old and she is two and half year old. And today is my first day at Degrassi community school and I am in the tenth grade."

Once Mia has get Isabella out of her stroller, Liberty (carrying Josh), JT, Mia and Isabella walk past the office and sign in desk and then walk into the only hallway that in the center (meaning the center of the building). Mia, Isabella, JT and Liberty still carrying Josh walks past the first room on the right, which is the room for four through six year olds. Isabella and Mia walk through the first and only child care room on the left (the other two rooms on the left are the male staff restroom and staff room). JT and Liberty carrying her son walks through the second door on the right, which is the child care room for six week old through one year old. A young lady with long red hair and brown eyes walks over to JT, Liberty and Josh,

"Hi my name is Anne Rose and I am one of the teachers in the six-week-old through one year old child care room. The other teachers are Jenny Smith, Alicia Patterson, Elena Stone, Tim Stone and Amy Heart."

"I am Liberty Van Zandt/Yorke, the little boy I am holding is Josh Yorke and the guy standing next to us is JT Yorke."

"I will take Josh and his diaper bag and then I will let the two of you head into Degrassi community school, so you can get your class schedules."

"(Both Liberty and JT) ok, if you need one of us during the school day just call our cellphone or call the office at Degrassi community school and they will let us know."

"I will, but I am sure that Josh will be fine and he won't need you. You can come and visit him during your lunch hour."

"(JT and Liberty) ok that would be nice."

Liberty hands Josh and the diaper bag to Anne. JT and Liberty then kisses Josh good bye, then walk out of the room and into the hallway. At the same time Mia walk up to JT and Liberty. The three of them start walking to the doors at the end of the hallway that leads into Degrassi community school, but Liberty turns around and looks back at the child care room that Josh is in.

"Lib Josh will be fine."

"I are you sure JT, we have only let family members watch him before are you sure he will be fine with the teachers here?"

"I am sure he will be fine Lib."

"Maybe I should go spent a few minute in the classroom just to make sure."

"Lib Josh wasn't crying when we walk out of the classroom, which means that he like Anne, let just go to school."

"JT maybe you should let Liberty go check on him, it will make her feel better. I have been in her shoe and the first time I drop Bella off I was the same way, but once I walk back over to the classroom door and saw Bella and the teacher getting along I was able to leave the daycare and go to school."

"How old was Bella's the first time that she went to daycare?"

"She was only six weeks old, I had run out of days to miss, so I had to go back to school. But it did not help me going back to school though because I was already too far behind from misses so many days of school during the pregnancy, then take six weeks off of school after Isabella was born and I could not catch up. I fail the year and had to repeating the eighth garde."

"Ok Lib, if you want to check on Josh I will let you."

"Thanks JT."

All the three of them walk up to the classroom door that Josh is in and Liberty looks through the doorway and sees that Josh is happy. After a few moments of watching Josh, Mia, Liberty and JT walk away from the classroom door and walks past the lady staff restroom on the right (if back to main doors of the daycare) and then the three of them head to the doors that lead into Degrassi community school. Liberty and JT show Mia where the office is at, which is also where they have to pick up the class schedules, locker numbers and they combination lock number for they lockers. As the walk up to the counter that separate the hallway and the front office (main office) Liberty, JT and Mia see Mrs. Hatzliakas handing out class schedules, locker numbers and combination lock number for lockers. Mia, JT and Liberty walk up to the office and at the same time Alex Nunez walks into the school , coughing into her right hand. Alex walking over to office and to JT, Liberty and Mia and at the same time Spinner has gets his class schedule and Mia walk up behind Spinner. JT is behind Mia followed by Liberty then Alex. Emma, Manny and Sean, Toby and Ashley. Spinner walks away from the office as Mia walks up to the office counter. As they are waiting in line to get they class schedules Liberty look back at Alex and sees that her eyes are watery and red and she also notice that Alex sound congestion.

"Are you feeling all right Alex?"

"I will when my allergies and asthma medicines start working."

"Are you going to be at work tonight Alex, see that you were not at work last night?"

"I plan on it Liberty, I just was not up to working, coughing last night."

At the same time JT get his class schedule, Liberty walk up to the office counter and gets her schedule from Mrs. Hatzliakas, after they all have they class schedules they head to they lockers to set up the inside before class start. JT and Toby have locker 302, Liberty and Alex has locker 303, Manny and Emma has locker 304, Spinner and Jimmy have locker 305, Mia has locker 306 and Ashley 307. Mia is tape pictures of Isabella to the inside of her locker door and Liberty and JT are also tape picture of Josh to the inside of they locker doors.

"Josh has getting so big over the summer Liberty and he is so cute in the picture that he is wearing the blue shorts and long sleeve shirt that has the moon, star, and cloud and that also say night night (just on the shirt)."

"Thanks Manny."

At the same time the bell rings to head to first hour, Mia head to Mrs. Kwan English class, and at the same time Spinner, Jimmy, Ashley, Alex, Manny, Emma, Toby, JT, Liberty and Sean head to Function (math) class. Once in Mr. Armstrong classroom Spinner, Jimmy, Toby, Ashley, Alex, Emma, JT, Liberty and Sean look at each other class schedules and find that they all have chemistry second hour, Media immersion third hour, lunch fourth hour, Canadian history fifth hour and seventh hour gym class (but not Jimmy he has study hall), but six hour JT and Liberty has family planning and Emma, Toby, Manny, Sean, Spinner, Jimmy, Ashley and Alex have political science. When the bell rings for class to begin Mr. Armstrong start passing out the Function textbook, which is call functions and relations and workbooks. The textbook has a yellow strip followed by a blue strip. Then a large white strip and a yellowish/orange sunset picture. Also the back cover is blue and the spine of the book is white. After all of the textbooks are passes out the class start reading chapter one Introduction to Functions. As they are reading the chapter, Mr. Armstrong writes on the chalkboard the homework assignment which is to do the worksheets for chapter one in the workbook and start reading chapter two in the textbook. When the bell for first-hour to end ring, the class gather they things up and head to they next class. By the end of the school day Liberty and JT have homework in all they class beside gym class. JT and Liberty are walking toward the back of the school, to go pick they son up from the daycare and Liberty is on the phone with her mom to see if she will watching Josh tonight (seeing that she has the afternoon and evening off from work because she was at court that morning) when JT and her are at work, because Katie Bell and Grandma Yorke can't watch him tonight. Liberty gets off the phone right as they walk through the doors leading to the daycare.

"What did your mom say Lib?"

"She says that she can watch Josh tonight, just drop him off at the house on our way to work."

"Good."

A few moments later JT and Liberty walk into the child care classroom that Josh is in and when Josh sees his parents he crawls over to them, Liberty and JT smile really big at they son because it is the first time they seen him crawl. Anne walk over to JT and Liberty and hand Josh diaper bag to Liberty.

"How did Josh do today?"

"He did great, he only cried when he needed his diaper changer or was hunger. Josh also took his nap without fighting me or the other teachers and he has been crawl all day."

"(JT and Liberty) That great."

Liberty pick Josh up and then JT and Liberty carrying Josh walk out of the classroom and towards the office to sign Josh out. As Liberty is signing Josh out, JT is putting Josh into his stroller. A few minutes later JT is driving to the Van Zandt house to drop Josh off, before taking Liberty to work and then going to work himself. When JT pulls his car into the driveway of the Van Zandt house Mrs. Van Zandt is outside waiting for them to get there. JT puts his car into the park position, as Mrs. Van Zandt walks up to his car. Mrs. Van Zandt opens the back door on the drive side of JT car and unhooks the car seat from the car seat base and then grabs his diaper bag off the seat.

"Mom Josh started crawl today, while at daycare."

"That great, he growing up so fast."

"Who picking Josh up tonight?"

"JT will pick Josh up when he get off work around eight, because I am closing the theater tonight.."

"Ok Liberty, then I will see JT when he gets here to pick Josh up tonight. I am going to take Josh inside now and change his diaper because it is wet."

"(Both Liberty and JT) Ok bye Josh."

JT and Liberty watch Mrs. Van Zandt carrying Josh into the house and then JT back out of the driveway. An hour and half later at the mall movie theater, both Alex and Liberty are standing behind the concession counter and have their Canadian history textbooks open and are reading the first chapter, because it is dead at the theater.

"Alex's you went to the college fair last year, was it any good?"

"From what little of it I can remember (seeing that I was high), if you need help finding a college to go to, then going to the college fair is a good idea."

"Do you think the college fair will help me and JT found a college that we will both want to go to together?"

"Yes, Liberty and it's dead here tonight, can you cover the rest of the shift without me?"

"Sure Alex, but way?"

"I just want to go home and sleep. I did not sleep good last night because my allergies and asthma were bothering me so bad and you know me I would never leave work if I through I was able taught it out, because I need the money. But I just can't make it through the shift tonight I been trying for coughing last hour and half, but I am starting to feel rough and I am so tired."

"Sure you can go home, Alex. I will be fine on my own."

"Thanks."

Alex goes through the double doors that lead to the stock area, boss office and staff locker room and at the same time Liberty is taking the order of the group of tenth grade. A few minutes later Alex comes back through the double door and then starts walk towards the main door of the mall. The rest of Liberty shift goes by slow and she only get pop and snack for three people the rest of the shift, but does get all her homework done. When she gets off work for the night Liberty head home. Once home she goes into her sons' bedroom and check on him and then she get ready for bed. A half hour later she is sound asleep, only to get wakening up by the sounds of Josh crying.


	8. Chapter eight: College fair

Chapter eight: College fair  
It has now been two weeks since the start of the school and it's the morning of the college fair at Degrassi community school. Liberty and JT have already drop Josh off at the Degrassi daycare and have join Manny, Emma, Toby, Spinner, Jimmy, Ashley, Sean and Alex outside the main doors of the school and then they all walk into the school together. When they walk into the school the walk past the table that Banting University is set up at (on the left if you just come through the doors) and they notice that Smithdale university is set up at the table across from the doors. Alex then notices that Haslett university is set up at the table that on the left of Smithdale University. At the same time JT notice that Toronto university is set up at the table across from Banting. Ashley walks over to the table set up in front of the office, which is where Ajax University is set up at. Jimmy and Alex's join Ashley at the Ajax table. JT and Liberty walk over to the table that Toronto university is located. At the same time Manny and Emma go over to the Smithdale table. Toby heads down the hall and goes over to the MIT table and Spinner just looks around at all the tables, because he is not sure where he wants to go to college or what his major is going to be. JT and Liberty each grab a copy of the handbook (that covers about the university, majors, study abroad, campus resources, students services, live on campus, life off campus, clubs, organization, athletics, etc) and they each pick up info about scholarship and financial aid. JT and Liberty then go over to the table for Ajax and pick up info for that college to. JT and Liberty then go and look at the Banting university and Smithdale table, JT pick up info for Smithdale and Liberty pick up info for Banting. Then Liberty and JT walk down the hallway and pass the office and then walks over to the table that Guelph University and pick up info for that college. JT and Liberty then pick up info for Stratford University, Mississauga University, Oakville University, Haslett university and Wasaga beach university. Toby then goes to the presentation MIT and JT, Liberty, Jimmy, Alex, Ashley, Spinner, Sean, Manny and Emma go to presentations for Ajax university, Stratford University, Mississauga University, Oakville University, Haslett university and Wasaga beach university, Toronto university, Smithdale university, Banting university, Waterloo university and Hamilton university (in that order). After all the presentation are over Toby, Jimmy, Ashley, Spinner, Sean, Manny, Emma, Alex, JT, Liberty and Josh all go to the Dot to go over the college info they get at the college fair. Once at the dot Toby, Jimmy, Alex, Sean, Manny, Emma, JT, Josh and Liberty go over to the back right corner if you just come through the door and take a sat at the table. At the same time Spinner goes and grabs a wooden high chair for Josh, Spinner then takes the high chair over to the table. Liberty set Josh in the high chair and hook the adjustable waist strap harness and then Spinner push the high chair up to the table for Liberty and Liberty puts some of Josh toys onto the table for him to play with.

"Thanks Spinner for getting Josh a high chair and push the high chair up to the table for me."

"You are welcome Liberty."

Spinner takes a sat at the table and they all start going through the college info they pick up at the college fair. Josh is playing with his elephant snuggle and Teether, he puts the right foot, which is the teether into his mouth and start chewing on the foot. Emma and Manny stop looking at the info on Smithdale and look over at Josh, who still holding the elephant snuggle and teether in his right hand and also chewing on the elephant snuggle and teether. Josh now has a fisher price shake and twist rattle in his left hand and he is shaking the rattle.

"So Liberty and JT where do you think you will be going to college?"

JT and Liberty look at Emma and then down at the college info that layout in front of them. Then JT and Liberty look over at they son and think about Emma question for a few moments, before answerers. JT puts the Wasaga beach university and Waterloo university info on top of the info in front of him and Liberty puts the info for Toronto university and Haslett university on top of the info in front of her.

"So far JT and I have narrow the search down to Wasaga beach university, waterloo university, Toronto university and Haslett University Emma."

"But I thought that you always want to go to Smithdale or Banting university Liberty?"

"I did Manny, but since I had Josh I had to rethink what university's I want to go to, If me and JT go to Toronto university we would not have to move and they have a good daycare too. But Wasaga beach university, waterloo university and Haslett University also have really great program for our majors and great daycare and school too, so a move to any of these towns to go to university at one of these three university could be good for JT, Josh and I. So I take it that you and Emma are thinking about going to Smithdale together?"

"Yes Emma and I are thinking about going to Smithdale together. Spinner where are you planing on going for university?"

"I am not sure Manny. Do you know where you want to go for university, Jimmy?"

"Ashley and I are thinking about going to New York University together and study law Spinner."

"That going to cost a lot of money."

"I know, but I can afford it Alex."

"But can Ashley afford to go to New York for college?"

"Yes I can afford to move to New Yorke to go to college Alex and what universities are you thinking about going to?"

Either Ajax university or Toronto university for physical therapy Ashley, but it all depends on which university that I can get financial aid and scholarships for, but I think I want to go to Ajax university, because my aunt say I can live with her if I go to Ajax university."

A hour later JT, Liberty, Josh, Alex and Sean have left the dot, because Liberty, JT, Sean and Alex need to head home to get ready for work. Spinner has start his shift and the dot and is taken Manny, Toby, Emma, Jimmy and Ashley orders.


	9. Chapter Nine: tried, sick and stress out

Chapter nine: Tried, sick and stress out!  
It is Monday, December 18, 2006 and the week before winter break start (last day of school before winter break starts is Friday, December 22) and first semester exam start today. It is four o'clock in the morning and Liberty is sitting at the kitchen table studying for her function exam, despite being up all day with Josh who is teething and was in pain most of the night. She put Josh down in his crib ten minute ago, but she can still hear him crying. She gets up and walks into Josh's bedroom. She walks up to Josh's crib and picks him up and carrying Josh into the living room/kitchen. Liberty then takes a sat at the kitchen table and puts her left thumb into Josh's mouth. Josh start chewing on his mom thumb and stop crying. At five o'clock Liberty stands up and walks into Josh room and takes the infant Tylenol out of the basket on the first shelf that under the changing table. She then gives Josh a dose of infant Tylenol. Liberty then walks over to the rocking chair and takes a sat. She rocks Josh for a half hour and when he stops crying, Liberty stands up from the rocking chair. She then carry Josh into the living room/kitchen and she put Josh into his baby swing. After she turns the swing on, she watches Josh for a few second and then goes back over to the kitchen table. Liberty takes a sat at the table and goes back to study for her function exam, which is during first hours. A half hour later Josh has just gone to sleep, Liberty looks up from study and looks over at Josh. Liberty sees that Josh has gone to sleep, she sighs and then goes back to study. JT come into the kitchen/living room at six o'clock in the morning and at the same time Josh starts crying. JT walk over to the swing and takes Josh out of the swing, but he does not stop crying. JT carrying his son walks over to Liberty.

"I will take Josh JT, will you go grab a jar of baby food, first stage applesauce and a spoon and then bring them over to me?"

"Sure."

Liberty takes Josh from JT and then JT goes over and get the jar of baby food and a spoon. At the same time Liberty puts Josh in his high chair and buckles the adjustable waist strap harness. JT walks over to his wife and then he hand Liberty the spoon and jar of baby food. Liberty set the spoon on the table and then Liberty open up the applesauce jar (baby food), Liberty then picks up the spoon. At the same time JT stands there and watch Liberty feed Josh a spoonful of applesauce, which is Josh favorite food so far.

"Lib, did you get any sleep last night?"

"I come home from work and shower really fast and then I lay down and fall to sleep right away, but I was only asleep for two minutes when I get waken up by Josh screaming at the top of his lung. I get out of bed, then I went into Josh's bedroom to check on him. When I walk into Josh's bedroom, I found him sitting up in his crib crying and he had his right and left thumbs in his mouth chewing on them. I pick Josh up and then set down in the rocking chair, I then take Josh thumbs out of his mouth and saw that his gums were swelling. I put a finger into his mouth and touch his gums and Josh start crying louder."

"Did you try using the freeze teether ring?"

"Yes, but it did not help, because he would not use it. Josh was only happy if I sing to him and rock him, along with letting him chew on my thumb. I give him some infant Tylenol an hour ago, so we have to remember to tell the daycare worker that they can give him more infant Tylenol at nine o'clock if his gum start hurting again."

"Ok Lib, I am going to go get dress and then I will make Josh a bottle."

"Ok, will you hold Josh when he is drinking the bottle so I can get dress."

"Sure and then I will put Josh in his swing so, we can eat and then finish getting ready for school."

"Sounds like a plan to me, yawning."

JT walk back to his and Liberty bedroom and at the same time Liberty continue to feed Josh his applesauce. A few minutes later JT come back into the living room/kitchen wearing a pair of blue jean and navy long sleeve polo shirt. JT walks over to the kitchen counter and make a bottle of baby formula for Josh, when the bottle is ready JT walk over to Liberty and take Josh from her. JT put the nipple of the bottle into Josh mouth and he start drinking. At the same time Liberty head into her and JT bedroom, once in the bedroom Liberty walk up to the end of the bed and take a sat. She then lays back on the bed, she close her eyes and puts her right hand onto her forehead, wishing that she could just stay home to sleep because she is exhausted from being up all night. Plus she has a headache and a tickler in her throat. Liberty stands up after laying in bed for six and half minutes and grabs a purple sweatshirt, white t-shirt (to wear under the sweatshirt) and a pair of jeans, she then gets dress and ten a half minute later Liberty walk back into the living room/kitchen. She see Josh in his swing and JT sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. Liberty walks over to the kitchen counters and gets a coffee mug out of the cabinet, she then picks up the coffee pot and pours some coffee into the coffee mug. Liberty puts the coffee pot back and then walks over to the kitchen table. Liberty then takes a sat at the kitchen table and start drinking the mug of coffee, as she looks over her function notes. JT looks up from eating his cereal and notice that Liberty has not getting anything to eat and is drinking coffee as she study for the function exam.

"Lib, you should eat something before going to school."

"I am too tired to eat JT."

"You need to eat.'

JT stand up and grabs another bowl and spoon and then walk back over to the table. JT pours some cereal into the bowl, then puts some milk into the bowl. JT then set the bowl and spoon in front of Liberty and take Liberty function notes from her. JT puts Liberty math notes into her backpack and then zips the backpack up. He then takes a sat at the table and goes back to eating his breakfast. Liberty eats half the ball of cereal and then stop up and throws the rest into the trash can. Liberty then goes into the bathroom and brushes her tooth. She then combs her hair and pulls her hair into a pony tail. She then walks back into the living room/kitchen and lays down on the couch. At the same time JT heads towards the bathroom to finish getting ready for school. JT come out of the bathroom and into the living room two minutes later and takes Josh out of the swing, JT looks at Liberty who is resting on the couch and then carrying his son out of the living room and into the hallway that leads to the bathroom and bedrooms. JT then carry Josh into her bedroom to get him ready to go to daycare. JT lay Josh in his crib and then goes over to Josh dress and grabs a red long sleeve onies, pants and socks. He set the clothing on the end of the changing table and then get a diaper and wipes off the shelf. He set the diaper and wipes onto the changing table. Then he goes back over to the dresser and grabs and he grabs a couple more onies, pants and socks. JT puts the clothing into the diaper bag along with the infant Tylenol, diaper and check to make sure there still a pack of wipes in the diaper bag, which there is. JT then goes and pick up Josh and carrying him over to the changing table. He takes Josh feet pajama off and then changes his diaper. Once JT finish changes his son diaper, he get Josh dress for daycare. When JT walk back into the living room carrying Josh, he see Liberty asleep on the couch. JT walk over to the door (which is where Josh car seat is), then he puts Josh into his infant car seat and hooks the harness. JT then walks over to the couch and takes a sat on the edge. JT tap Liberty shoulder, she opens her eyes up and then looks up at JT.

"Did I fall to sleep JT? And I need to get Josh ready for daycare!"

"I already get Josh ready for daycare and yes you fall to sleep Lib."

"Is it time to leave to drop Josh off at daycare and then go to school our shelf JT?"

"Yes, Lib."

JT stand up from the couch, then Liberty set up and puts her legs over the edge of the couch. At the same time JT grabs his backpack and Josh diaper bag. JT then walks over to Josh car seat by the door and picks the car seat up. At the same time Liberty stands up from the couch and walk over to the kitchen table and grabs her backpack, which is next to the table. A few minutes later JT is driving towards Degrassi and Josh is asleep in her car seat, which the base of the car seat is hook into the back seat behind the drive seat. At the same time Liberty has her eyes close and is rest on the ride to school. Liberty open her eyes up as JT pulls his car into the third parking space second row (in the rows of the daycare parking lot that are reserved for degrassi teachers, staffs and student that have children in the daycare). At the same time Mia pull his old beat up black four door 1987 ford escort into the parking space on the right side of JT car. JT and Mia get out of the they cars at the same time, after they close the drive side door Mia and JT get Josh and Isabella (booster seat on the back seat behind passengers seat) out of the car. At the same time Liberty gets out of JT car and get her backpack off the back seat along with Josh diaper bag and JT backpack. JT walk over to Liberty carrying Josh in his car seat, since he is asleep. Liberty hands JT his backpack and then Liberty, JT, Josh, Mia and Isabella walk up to the daycare doors together. Mia looks over at Liberty as they are walking up to the doors of the daycare and notice that she looks tired and a little pale. Mia then looks a Josh and sees that he is asleep.

"Did Josh keep you up last night Liberty?"

"Ahem yes, he is toothing, I final give in and give Josh some infant Tylenol at five o'clock, Mia."

"Are you feeling all right Liberty, because you look pale and your throat sounds scratchy?"

"Yeah I feel fine Mia, just tired and stress out about this week exams is all!"

A few moments later JT, Liberty, Josh, Mia and Isabella have walk through the doors of the daycare and Mia and Liberty walk over to the office and sign Josh and Isabella into the daycare. A few minutes later Mia is taking her English exam and JT and Liberty is taking they function exam. After first hour ends JT goes to second hour, but Liberty goes to the nurse office to see the nurse because she has a killer headache, is achy all over and her throat is very sore. At the nurse office Liberty finds out she has a fever, so the nurse gives her pass to go home sick. As she walk out of the nurse office, she text message JT to let him to she is going home sick along with telling jim that she leave Josh at daycare and that he need to check on Josh and lunch time. Then he needs to call her to let her know how Josh is doing. Liberty walks and to the bus stop and get on the bus when the bus pulls up to the bus stop two minutes later. Once home Liberty goes to her and JT bedroom and then changes into a blue nightshirt. Liberty then walks over to the bed and lays down on the bed. After she pulls the covers up, she close her and goes right to sleep.  
The rest of the week Liberty goes to school, but only for the hour that she has a exam in because she has the flu and Josh is still toothing so he has been keep his mom and dad up at night. When not at school Liberty is in her and JT bedroom and is sleeping. The rest of JT and Liberty senior year goes by slow for them and both of them hardly gets to sees or hang out with they friends, because when they are not at school they are at work. Also when they are not at working they are doing homework or taking care of Josh. The only night that Liberty takes off from work (beside the week she had the flu) was Josh's first birthday. Both JT and Liberty pass they senior year of high school and graduation, they apply to Wasaga beach university, waterloo university, Toronto university and Haslett University and get into all of them. JT and Liberty both chose to go to Toronto university because they both get fully scholarship to that university and they do not want to move and find new jobs.  
The end


End file.
